A Different Take on Power
by Wintermittens
Summary: Kenshin, barely starting his wandering days, finds himself thrown into a world monsters, dungeons, princesses and accompanies a reckless selective mute named Link through it all. Follow him and Link as they travel through the whole of Hyrule kingdom as Kenshin searches, not very hard, for a way home. Navi is not in this story, I do not own Legend of Zelda or Rurouni Kenshin.
1. In A New World, Somehow

During the Revolution in the Edo period of Japan, many samurai legends were born of fire and blood, but none more well known then the red-headed demon Battosai the manslayer. It was said that he shed more blood than either side combined. As the dawn of the Meiji era started the Battosai had seemingly vanished for ten years, to atone for his many sins. But we are not here for a story of a manslayer, we are here for the story of Kenshin Himura. The young man who disappeared into an unknown world for two years, we are here for the young man with the power to keep a courageous youth in check. A courageous youth whom with the help of Kenshin will be able to save his world.

Kenshin did not realize that he was lost, nor did he realized he was lost in the woods. He was more than preoccupied with the blood pouring out onto his gi. Kenshin chewed his lip, what had he expected? Everyone in Kyoto knew who he was and he had probably killed many of their family or friends, of course they had wanted revenge. ' _And I would let them',_ he thought a bit dryly. Kenshin shuffled through the forest compressing his side. In a last effort stitch to keep himself from bleeding out on the mossy ground. With every step it seemed like the fight would drain out of Kenshin. It also didn't help that he was lost because every step wasted was a step towards death. Finally after what seemed like endless shuffling Kenshin collapsed. He found the floor was surprisingly comfortable. The hand putting pressure on his side slowly let it's death grip go. The blood began to pool around him. "I'm sorry." Kenshin quietly said to the ground as he blacked out, unaware that a second person was in the woods and had witnessed his fall.

Link quickly took the man to his home, he was lucky that all the Kokiri were enjoying the Fairy Festival. The Fairy Festival, he felt himself collapse inwards, it wasn't that he wasn't allowed into the festival, it was just something he couldn't do without a fairy. Link jumped when the Man moaned, right, wounds now self-pity-party later. He moved the strange clothes off the Man's arms and hissed. The wound was deep, really deep and even though it was starting to clot it would take a lot of his medicine to fix it up. Link tenderly wrapped the man's side up after lathering it in some of Saria's special ointment. He now thought it was prudent to see exactly what a "Man" looked like, he….did not like any man Saria had described. His ears were rounded unlike theirs, nor did he wear "pants"; infact he looked more like one of those Gerudos he read about. Link hesitantly touched the man's hair, it was very nattered and had knots seemingly everywhere, and yet, Link carefully unknotted every locked up hair he found until he could easily glide his hand through the hair. The Man smiled in his sleep, " _This isn't so bad."_ Link thought drowsily as he slowly fell asleep next to the Man.

Kenshin heard a rustling next to him, he shot up and placed a hand to his hip only to find that his sword was missing. Kenshin's eyes landed on a small boy, who looked just as surprised as himself. They stared at each other, Kenshin realized the child was actually quite odd. For one he had long pointed ears, ' _Like an elf'_ Kenshin distantly thought, the child also possessed the stark blonde hair and deep blue eyes of a foreigner, but the strangest thing was his clothes. A deep green hat and dress with belt at the boy's waist and strong sturdy boots. Foreigners, he knew, dressed oddly but Kenshin knew for a fact that no parent would ever dress their child like this. " _ **LINK!"**_ came a loud voice that made both boys jump. The boy searched Kenshin's face and nodded to himself, he pointed at Kenshin and sternly pointed at the bed. The message was very obvious, Kenshin found himself nodding at the boy's command. The boy satisfied with the answer grinned and waved goodbye as he rushed outside, " _Coming Saria!"_


	2. Introducing the Kokiri

Link rushed out of his treehouse and fell from it's balcony, he grinned slightly when Saria squawked in terror. He flipped in the air and rolled safely on the floor, where he uncurled himself and grinned until Saria clipped his head. Link held his head protectively as Saria let loose, "Of all the, stupid, reckless and dangerous stunts!" Link kicked a small stone and wrung his hands, cowering under Saria's fury. Her eyes softened slightly, "Just...don't do it again." Link nodded but they both knew the _real_ answer. Saria light up once more, "Oh yeah!", her gaze swept from Link to the treehouse, "The Great Deku Tree wants to see your visitor." Link froze, "He said it was an important visit, Link did you finally get your fairy?" she said earnestly but her words washed over Link. " _How did he know?"_ Link thought, " _Oh Golden Goddesses I'm in so much trouble."_ Link ran his hands over his bangs and swallowed the lump in his throat.

The boy, Link, came back but looked troubled by something Kenshin noted. While the boy was out Kenshin had gotten out of bed and located his sword, realizing his side no longer hurt he had undone the bandages on his side to find that the injury was completely healed. " _Not even a scar"_ Kenshin marveled as he lightly touched the once bloodied skin. Link looked up in apprehension and held out his hand toward Kenshin, " _What could he possibly want?",_ Kenshin tentatively took the offered hand. The barest smile graced Link's face until it was shuttered away as he tugged Kenshin out of the house.

Light assaulted his eyes as Kenshin used his free arm to shade them only to gasp in shock. It was quite a breathe-taking scene, everything was vibrant and green and _alive_ , a small brook bubbled at the far left and the whole village seemed to be integrated into the forest. But it was something else as well, it felt safe, way too safe and peaceful. Kenshin didn't think a place like this even existed. A small tug brought him back from his musings, Link was already guiding him down the ladder. Kenshin felt his cheeks heat up, how had he not notice this? "Do you see that?" "No way." "What is a Man doing here?" Small children whispered as they gathered around the two-some. Link ducked his head and continued to walk even faster towards a large opening. Kenshin was perturbed at the sight of so many children with no parents, where were all the adults? Surely they were around here somewhere. Kenshin also felt apprehension, where was Link taking him? Since Link's head was down he didn't see the small pair of hands shoving him down, luckily Kenshin caught him. The boy rose his face up to glare at the child in front of them.

Link glared daggers at the ginger haired brat that pushed him down. Mido peered down out of his freckled face in disdain, "Not only do you not have a fairy but you also bring _this_ into our village?" Mido pointed at the Kenshin in faux self righteousness, "You have no business here Man, and you," His finger swerved at the seething boy, "Are in so much trouble!" Link stood up from the Kenshin's grasps. He stared defiantly at Mido and pointed towards the opening, Mido blinked. "Wha- you wanna see The Great Deku Tree? Well, well you can't!" He folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "You two can't go to see the Great Deku Tree 'cause I say so." Link's hands balled into fist and he vibrated in anger, Kenshin laid his hand on his shoulder before things would get too messy, "What can we do to get passed?" He asked calmly. Mido blinked at the Kenshin, "I-I" He tripped over his words, "If you can get a sword and shield then I _might_ let you through." He nodded to himself satisfied. Kenshin grinned, "So be it." This time he took Link's hand into his own and started to walk through the crowd.

"Where do we get a shield Link?" The Man asked him shaking Link out of his stupor. Link bit his lip and pointed towards the small shop. They stepped in, Fado epped when he saw it was them, "H-h-hi!" She squeaked, "D-do you need a shield Mister?" The Man chuckled, "No I do not, but Link does." He pointed at Link who waved at Fado. She breathed out relaxed knowing Link was there, "Got It, that'll be 40 rupees." Fado gleefully said. Link grimaced that was most of his money, he gave it over and she passed the Deku Shield. The Man grinned, "Great we can go see that tree now."

"You can't." Mido said, "What? Why is that? We have a shield," Kenshin pointed at Link who had the shield locked onto his back, "And we have a sword." He patted his left side where his sword was secured. "Well it's because…..Link doesn't have a sword! Yeah! He doesn't have a sword so you haven't really gotten everything." Mido grinned maliciously as Kenshin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kami save me from the ridiculousness of children, c'mon Link we need to get you a sword." Link huffed and shot a nasty glare over his shoulder as he lead Kenshin to the Know-It-All brothers' house.

Luckily the visit was mercifully short, they had pointed at the small hole and told them it the sword laid behind that wall, "Watch out for rolling stones though." One of the brothers shouted, Link turned around and shot a thumbs up at them, "Good luck!" They yelled merrily. Kenshin and Link both grinned happily.

"So you want to go through first or-?" Kenshin left the question hanging in the air. Link quickly shimmed his way in. Kenshin sighed, "Well I guess I'm next." It was a surprisingly not tight fit as he went through the narrow hole. Kenshin popped out, "Link? Where are you?" Suddenly he was pulled into a small alcove in the wall, "ORO!" Kenshin fell into a heap, "What was that for?" But the question was drowned out by a deep rumbling as a giant boulder rolled past at fast pace. Link raised four fingers and counted down, when his fingers reached one another boulder rolled past. Quickly catching on Kenshin stood and waited at after the third boulder rolled away he hefted Link up and ran. Link stiffened in his arms as the boulder was gaining on them. " _LEFT! LEFT!"_ Link cried. Kenshin swerved into another alcove, they both lay on the floor panting. Link turned his head and locked eyes with Kenshin and laughed. Kenshin caught of guard stared as Link started to laugh hysterically. After a while the laughter subsided into giggles, he looked at Kenshin " _I don't even know your name and yet you and I just brushed against death."_ Kenshin looked down, he thought he had said something about himself. In fact it did feel like he had known Link for a very long time, it was a very comfortable relationship that had happened suddenly. Link blinked as Kenshin thrusted his hand right in front of his face, "Kenshin." Link looked up, Kenshin smiled "My name is Kenshin." Link stared at the hand, and then grinned as he grabbed it and pulled himself up. " _Hello Kenshin."_


	3. The Start

Kenshin hid his grin as Mido's face reddened to the point where you could no longer see his freckles. "How did you-?!" Mido stomped away from the two, "Fine! FINE! Go see the Great Deku Tree, just don't be surprised if he kicks you out 'cause you let a man into the village!" Kenshin fully grinning turned his head back to Link. "You ready?" He asked, Link nodded determinedly. They walked side by side into the mouth of the new passageway.

Link swallowed his nervousness, what if what Mido said was true? Will he really get kicked out of the village? Kenshin sensing Link's inner turmoil bumped into the boy slightly, "Hey, don't worry about it. I doubt anything bad would happen Link." Link nodded in thanks and grinned, Kenshin began to walk backwards in an attempt to lift Link's spirit more. Link giggled until something sprouted behind the red head. It had happened so slowly to Link, like hours instead of the seconds it probably took. He shoved Kenshin to the side and quickly unsheathed his sword, and in a quick side slash killed the plant. Kenshin stared at the monster that had been behind him as it burst into dark smoke. "What was that?" Kenshin asked Link. Link grabbed his hand and quickly pulled Kenshin to his feet. " _We have to go."_ Link urgently said.

Link's thoughts danced across his mind, _Something's wrong_ he thought fervently. The Great Deku Tree made sure no monsters would infiltrate Kokiri Forest and yet a Deku Baba just greeted them outside the way to the Deku Tree's glade. They flew through the usually monster-free pathway, avoiding anymore Deku Babas as they screeched to a halt in front of the deity known as The Great Deku Tree.

Kenshin was in awe, this tree was bigger than any building he had ever scaled. It's bows hangover them, surrounding nearly the whole glade and offering them seclusion. Kenshin felt gusts of wind moving directions, like something was taking large breaths in and out. " _ **Link, you have arrived"**_ a voice said. Kenshin drew his sword but quickly put it back at the face his small companion was making " _ **It is alright young one, he is just frightened."**_ Kenshin stared as the great tree lurched forwards " _ **Such a young man still, so far from your real home are you not?"**_ "H-how did you know?" Kenshin stammered out. The tree's 'mouth' smiled " _ **I can see that you are not from our world, and yet you play a vital role in this kingdom. The Goddesses once again have chosen their hero, I had wished it not been like this my child."**_ The Great Deku Tree said mournfully as he addressed Link once more. " _ **Link my child, I have been inflicted by a curse brought on by an evil man who seeks Power. I have precious few moments, I will explain all I can after you have freed me from this malady. Do you want to continue down this path? It is your decision, for once you step into me their is no saving you from the great destiny both of you must adhere to.**_ Link nodded but looked at Kenshin, he couldn't make decisions for him. Kenshin looked down, he didn't want to shed any more blood but he couldn't just leave because if the big tree was to be believed he was in a whole separate world from his own. A world that hasn't even heard of Battosai the Manslayer. Something in the back of his brain also whispered that he couldn't leave Link all alone too. "I'll do it." He said resolutely. _**Thank you young ones, please enter.**_ It's mouth slowly opened to show a cavern shrouded in darkness. Link stared into the dark and looked at Kenshin's face, he was scared Kenshin noted but the more he looked the more he saw one thing; determination. They nodded and both went in together.

"Is this a normal thing for giant talking trees? To have cavernous dungeons in this world?" Kenshin asked as he looked around the large spacious room inside of The Great Deku Tree. Link squinted in worry, " _No"_ he quietly said. Link took notice of the sticky net covering a large hole and saw a whole other level underneath. "Seems the only way to go is up." Kenshin stated as he pointed to the vines growing off one side of the wall. Link bit his lip, it wasn't but maybe...Link nodded at Kenshin and went up the vines.

Kenshin jumped over a small gap in the strange bridge structure, he found it strange how hollow the tree was. Didn't trees have insides in this world? World, yes Kenshin knew he was far from home for he knew there wasn't just forest filled with parentless children anywhere in Japan, he just didn't know how far he was from home, and now he didn't even know _if_ he was ever going home. " _Kenshin"_ The redhead came out of his thoughts, Link was holding up a map and grinning. Kenshin cocked his head, "How is their a map of this place if we presume to think no-one's been here?" His answer was a small shrug. Kenshin sighed then smiled, well it could be worse.

"What are those on the wall?" Kenshin asked Link pointing towards chittering spider-like creatures with skulls on their back. Link scrunched his face up in distaste, " _Skullwalltulas, we can't go up."_ Kenshin nodded absently, "So we go through that door." And pointed to an out of place steel door. At this Link did a double take where did that door come from? Kenshin let loose a small laugh and covered his mouth, looking away as he continued to grin as Link pouted. "None of that," Kenshin said as he went towards the door, "There will be a time where you can laugh at me." The door swiveled open and after only one second Kenshin promptly got hit with what looked like a seed.

Link giggled after he had dispatched the cowardly Deku Shrub, Kenshin pouted as he rubbed the welt forming at his forehead. "Well I didn't think you would be laughing at me so quickly." he said mock upset, secretly he was enjoying making his silent companion laugh. Link's eyes danced with mirth as he crossed through the next door.

Link frowned at the floating piece of floor in front of them, Kenshin eyed it warily as well. "Disregarding the fact that the stone seems to be floating, it looks highly unstable." His gaze switched from the stone to Link, "It will probably break the moment the second one of us gets onto it." Link bit his lip and stared at the chest straight across from them, he knew in the pit of his stomach that he _needs_ whatever was in that treasure chest. Kenshin sighed and Link worried that maybe he would tell him to just go back but instead he picked up Link. Link squaked in surprise as he was hefted like a sack of rupees, as the redhead effortlessly jumped over the chasm. Kenshin grinned at Link's obvious mortification at being picked up so easily, "What's so wrong?" Kenshin asked as he carefully let go of Link, "I picked you up before, didn't I?" Link grabbed his hat and pulled it down over his eyes. " _That was different"_ He mumbled red-cheeked as he opened the large chest. Link raised his hat an inch, and then completely from his eyes as they took in his spoils. Kenshin smiled at Link's childish forgetfulness and reverence at the slingshot he gained, getting ready to pick Link up he barely realized that Link had shot something past his ear. He heard a large crack and turned around to find Link had shot down a hidden ladder. Kenshin watched as Link jumped off their side of the pit and quickly climbed his way up the ladder rad tinted. Kenshin smiled softly, not so forgotten as he had thought.

Link quickly killed all three Skullwalltulas in quick succession, "You're really good with that thing aren't you." Kenshin said appraisingly. Link puffed up his chest in importance, Kenshin raised his hand "Now, now none of that or I'll have to pick you up again." In response to that Kenshin sported a welt on his right hand as he climbed the vines upward.

"This seems to be the top and there's no other way up." Kenshin said, "We already went through that door and there was no way down, what did we miss?" The man swept his gaze around the third floor but found nothing different. Link though stared at the Skulltula, in his way. He chopped right through it and walked out of it's black mist. Link walked toward the edge of the wooden plank and looked all the way back down at webb from before, it was quiet up here he couldn't even hear Kenshin trying to get him away from the edge. This was...an important moment, Link didn't know what it meant but, this moment at the edge of this plank staring down an almost nauseating distance drop, it meant something. Something defining, Link inhaled and stepped off the edge.

Link's stomach dropped as wind whistled past his ear, was he wrong? He worried, was he going to die? Link closed his eyes and gathered his courage and waited for the smash, instead two strong arms grabbed Link's waist and he opened his eyes once more. He was pressed harshly into Kenshin's chest, and the arms wrapped tightly into his waist. Link let out the breath he took and grabbed onto Kenshin screwing his eyes close tight. The web caught them and slowly brought them down to the bottom level, with a small fwump they landed softly in the water. Link took a stuttering breath after the other. Kenshin had maneuvered them into a sitting position but still held Link tightly. "That...was the most reckless thing I have ever witnessed." Kenshin's voice was sharp and harsh, Link winced. "Not only did you disregard your life, but mine as well." Link opened his eyes and looked at the tired face of the redhead. "I know you don't talk much for whatever reason, but please. Tell me when you're going to do one of these things again, because I know you will and I don't think I can watch that happen again without any idea why." Kenshin rubbed away Link's tears with his thumb. Link hung his head and tightened his grasp of Kenshin's gi. " _I'm sorry"_ he said quietly. "I know." Kenshin sighed as he held the scared child in his arms.


	4. Down Under

Kenshin rubbed his head, that kid scared ten years off him. He had gotten the jist of the plan but all his mind could go back to was Link's small still body falling to the ground. It reminded Kenshin too much of a snowy day filled with blood. Kenshin's hands shook slightly, he quickly stilled them. He couldn't get emotional _now_ , he had to stay strong. Kenshin switched his mind to Link, the kid was wringing his hands together and looked a bit lost, he was also staring at Kenshin's hand. Kenshin actually laughed out, Link's head snapped up in confusion, Kenshin smiled down and quietly took the small hand into his, "We should start moving again."

Link assessed their situation; three ledges, one was too tall, the other swathed in the web-like substance from before. Link tugged Kenshin's hand and pointed at the yellow switch on the floor, "...Do you want me to stand on that?" Kenshin asked, Link nodded and stared at it in waiting. Kenshin hesitantly stepped onto the switch, with a loud click the pedestal covered in webs burned alight with fire, burning off the webs and leaving the wall charred. Kenshin blinked, "Well then." Link grinned.

Kenshin cut down the Deku Baba as Link ran quickly to the cobwebs with a stick, the fire spread quickly as the webs disintegrated. Link quickly put the flame out and...it disappeared. "You know, I can get used to a lot of things, but that is one thing I cannot get over. How do you do that?" Kenshin marveled. Link wiggled his fingers and gave Kenshin a smirk, " _Magic."_

The next steel door opened to another Deku Scrub, it shot one if it's seeds but this time Kenshin was ready. He cut the seed in half with one quick motion of his sword, the creature meeped and sunk underground. Link pressed his finger to his lip, Kenshin nodded and they stood silent, the coward re emerged and shot at Link who deflected the seed right back at the shooter. It jumped out of it's strange hole and was quickly cornered, " _ **EEEK!"**_ It squealed. " _ **PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! If you let me go I'll tell you a real big secret!"**_ Link pressed his blade closer to the shrub and Kenshin took a step forward to pull the child back. The scrub squirmed, " _ **Okay, OKAY! 231! 23 IS NUMBER 1!"**_ Link let the shrub go as it sniffled, " _ **Do you think I'm a traitor?"**_ Link frowned and patted it slightly, it sniffled and nodded it's head and then it fled back to it's hole. Link looked upset, Kenshin continued forward. "You have excellent judgement," Link's eyes shone with surprise. Kenshin winked at him, "Now use your head and figure out a way to open this door." Link huffed but a small smile played on his lips as he shot the golden eye above the door. Kenshin grinned, "Now how did you figure that out, or is that some more magic?" Link's laugh echoed of the walls like the chime of bells.

"Now this is complete nonsense." Kenshin said as he frowned at the scene in front of him. A platform moved up and down the water as spikes rotated above it. Link had to agree, he scoured the water with his eyes and saw a glittering something. Link took a step forward but hesitated, Kenshin's words echoing in his ears, " _...there's a switch in the water."_ Link said softly staring out into the water his eyes trained on the tarnished yellow color. Kenshin nodded and with that Link took off, Kenshin sighed and took a step onto the platform. The water lowered as Link came up, Kenshin crouched down and fished him out and sat him down. The spikes sailed overhead and the platform reached the other side. Kenshin and Link hopped off, Kenshin looked down, "Well that one wasn't so bad to be honest." Link nodded, it could've been way worse.

Link pushed the block until it wouldn't move anymore, satisfied he wiped the sweat of his brow. "You know I could've jumped us both over the ledge right?" Kenshin said, Link frowned at him and climbed up the block. Kenshin grinned and jumped over the block and boy altogether, with a small smirk Kenshin continued on his way as if he hadn't just jumped an impossible height. Link rolled his eyes but scurried along after him.

The child roved his eyes around the rock tunnel, Link _knew_ something was wrong but now the gnawing sensation came back. Link's stomach churned with anticipation, Kenshin narrowed his eyes, "Do you hear that?" Link did indeed hear the sound. I was a harrowing scraping sound, like a creature was slowly making itself out of it's cage. Link stared upward in horror, above them three eggs as large as Link's head hung. They were maroon and speckled with white dots, Link had only seen them deep, deep inside the woods away from where most Kokiri ever dare to wander. " _That's a Gohma egg…..how did a Gohma get in here?"_ the child said fearfully. Link hurriedly struck them down and the egg's mushy insides fell to the floor before evaporating into dark mist. Kenshin stared at Link, "What do they do Link." He asked quietly. Link shuddered, " _They_ _ **eat**_ _trees."_ Kenshin's eyes widened at that statement, "We have to hurry." He said urgently, Link nodded and they ran through one of the tunnels.

Link dusted himself as he surveyed the area he crawled into, his eyes quickly took in the block, the web and the Deku Babas. He grasped his bangs and pulled slightly on his hair, _C'mon Link, C'mon!_ he thought to himself. _You have to think this through…._ Link's eyes glowed with understanding, _There we go._ But then he bit his lip, _That's too_ _ **slow,**_ _unless…._ " _Kenshin jump us over to the fire."_ Kenshin startled slightly, he usually just stayed off to the side and tried to figure out how to progress himself. Kenshin nodded, the plan becoming more clear. "Fine but you're not falling by yourself." Link grinned back, even though he was quickly picked up like he weighed nothing, even though he fell once again from a nauseating height. Even though he was Mister No Fairy, he didn't need one now, because he's not alone anymore.

Kenshin swam himself to the shore of the deep pool sighing in relief. Kenshin smiled down at the green wept lump of cloth hugging him tightly, _Such a courageous boy._ Kenshin thought to himself. Kenshin stiffened and stepped quickly to the left as a Deku seed raced past him, he then moved down and swiftly side-stepped to the right. Three of them were in this room, he said as much to Link when he put down the child. Link nodded and quickly shielded them, he knocked back all of the seeds thrown to him in one sweet position. Link grinned as the seeds hit all three scrubs at once, he lowered his guard and was hit with great speed. Link cried out when one of the seeds hit squarely into his chest, Kenshin immediately came in and sliced the other two seeds in half.. His eyes narrowed as the three Deku Scrubs laughed, " _ **Hehe, HAHA! They don't know, they don't know"**_ Their voices sang mockingly. " _ **They don't know who's number one, clever, clever us!"**_ They laughed harder. " _Number one!"_ Link exclaimed as he retook his position. His eyes shined with understanding. " _I can do this Kenshin."_ Link said determinedly. Wearily Kenshin took a step back but stayed to the right of Link. Link stared down at the scrubs with his shield raised, round two was about to begin but this time he was going to win. A seed whizzed by his stomach and in the corner of his eye he saw Kenshin twitch and tighten his grip on his sword. Link sent him a smile he hoped that put Kenshin's worries to rest and stared defiantly back at the Scrubs. " _2,"_ he grunted as the middle Deku Scrub's bullet seed flung itself into his shield and back at it's owner. " _3,"_ Link said as he quickly pivoted to the right and blocked the seed. Link tensed in waiting for the the last seed to strike him but heard a crunch and saw one half of the seed fling itself out of Link's space. Blue eyes looked up in wonderment towards concerned violets, "Are you okay Link?" Link grinned and quickly went around Kenshin to intersect the last seed. " _1!"_ The child exclaimed in joy. Kenshin smiled down at the exuberant boy, "Ah yes, 23 is number 1."

The Scrubs screeched in protest as the middle and right offenders sunk back down in their holes but the left was detained by Kenshin. " _ **EEK!"**_ The Deku Scrub squeaked from the small man's iron grip. Kenshin's eyes narrowed, "You will tell me where this "Gohma" is." The Scrub remained silent, "Now." He growled. Kenshin seemed to grow more intimidating every second the creature wouldn't talk. Link swore he could see angry gold speckle Kenshin's usual calm violet eyes and slightly inched forward, just in case things escalated. " _ **OKAY, OKAY! I'll TALK!"**_ the Scrub's stubbornness crumpled in the face of the redhead's ire. " _ **Queenie is behind this door, a-and when you get in a fight with her, hit when she's red."**_ The hand dropped the creature on the floor where it scampered, " _ **Oh Queenie, please forgive us!"**_ It said mournfully as it too disappeared like it's kin.

Link stood besides Kenshin as they stared at the last door, the child's hand grasped the man's, and Kenshin wondered when he became accustomed to the weight in his left hand. "Are you ready?" He asked quietly. Link's apprehension was quickly schooled into a blank expression under Kenshin's eyes, the redhead frowned at this. " _Yes."_ was the soft answer, and together they entered.


	5. The First Boss

As the door shut behind them, Link began to realized how _**deep and how far they were from the surface. If he died here, no-one would even know where he would be.**_ Fear gripped the boy's heart, he couldn't this he needed to _**get away, run away, he was going to**_ _ **die**_ _**here.**_ Link took a deep breath, _Don't do that._ He mentally scolded himself for his cowardice. If he didn't do this then who would? If he didn't do this the Great Deku Tree would die, and then what would happen to everyone? What would happen to Saria? _Don't be so selfish._ Link again berated himself, even though the fear still pulled his heart strings he pushed it aside. There was work to be done.

Kenshin hated how Link's face had completely drained of anything, how his whole stance had gone from frightened to wild. A wild warrior now stood where the child used to be and Kenshin hated it. _He's far too young to look like that. He's too young to be doing this._ The world weary man thought sadly. Kenshin wished this would be over soon so Link could go back to being a happy child once more.

The sound of crawling filled the air and the companions stiffened, it had gotten louder and louder until it deafened Link's sensitive hearing. It had stopped and left the room with a deathly silence, Kenshin had already drawn his sword and Link had let go of his hand and used his free hands to hold his sword. They waited all but a few seconds that felt like centuries when a large body fell onto the floor in front of them it writhed it's large mottled body.

It slowly blinked it's disgusting yellow eye in front of the sword wielders, it changed from yellow to blood red and it reared on it's back legs and roared. " _The Parasitic Armored Arachnid; Gohma."_ Link stared at it, almost in awe of the grotesque creature. "Armored? What does that mean?!" Kenshin yelped as one of it's claws came crashing down near him. Picking up Link and running away so quickly that it seemed he teleported from the creature. Link struggled in his grasps, " _Our attacks will just bounce off it, we need a plan!"_ Link took out his arms from the punishing grip and loaded his slingshot. " _Keep moving Kenshin."_ The redhead nodded and continued to outspeed the monster.

Gohma tried following Kenshin's pace but was frustrated at it's own slowness, it roared in anger as the red-gold-green prey got away again. It's eyes reddened once more in a vengance, seeing this Link let loose his projectile. His aim was true considering the creature's screeches of agony, " _HIT IT NOW!"_ Kenshin dove in with no hesitance, his eyes hard gold and hair on fire. Link, too busy to notice Kenshin's change, charged besides him with his hands gripping harshly the hilt of the small sword. The two seemingly in perfect sync, slashed downward and although Link had less experience he hit just as hard as Kenshin. Gohma howled it's last sound at the devastating attack and then, it was silent in the chamber once more.

Link watched as the body quickly decomposed until it was just bones, and then watched as it turned into black smoke and wafted away. Link then noticed how tired and shaky he was, his legs suddenly gave out and he landed unceremoniously on the floor. The child took in a shaky breathe and let it go, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and turned his head. Kenshin was staring at him grimly, Link noted that even he was not spared from their strenuous work. The man's red hair was once again nattered and in complete disarray, and while he was not breathing as heavily as Link, Kenshin breathing was still laboured. Link leaned into the man's touch taking in it's warmth and presence for a minute and then grasped it. Kenshin pulled the small boy up easily, he didn't let go of the small hand though. Link smiled a tiny smile at the ground, " _Let's go see the Great Deku Tree."_ He said softly. Kenshin nodded and absent mindedly said, "I wonder how we're going to get back up." " _Through that blue portal next to that heart piece."_ Link pointed at the swirling ring of blue next to a glass item shaped as a heart. "Wait, WHAT?"


	6. The Last Leaf

Kenshin warily glanced at his apparel, five seconds ago his clothes were smudged from dirt and beastly bodily fluids now they seemed to come fresh from the washing board. Link was out right grinning looking just as he had the moment he saw him, no different. This world was just so _weird._ "So we just have to step through...that and we'll be where exactly?" Kenshin asked, he wasn't too keen on the idea of jumping into a blue whatever but Link did look pretty self assured. Link nodded and led the older by the hand into the ring. "Have you ever done this before?" Link smiled in quite eerie fashion and Kenshin suddenly thought he made a grave error trusting this small child. Before he could even open his mouth they both dissolved into different coloured lights.

Kenshin staggered and then fell to the floor, Link just stood in mild surprise. "We are never _ever_ doing that again, do you hear me Link?" Kenshin demanded, but watched in horror as Link's face just grew a smirk that chilled him to the bones. _**Young ones...thou hast done well….**_ Link's smirk fell off his face as all the mirth melted immediately at the visage of The Great Deku Tree. His bark no longer was rich mahogany, it was a sick ash color. Green leaves had quickly fell from the tree leaving only less than half of them still on. Link's eyes watered and Kenshin had become stone, he didn't exactly _know_ what the great tree meant exactly but even he knew that the tree was dying and that was _bad_. _**Yes small one….I am dying…..I'm so sorry child, it was too late the moment thee stepped into my glade….**_ Kenshin's fist clenched, this whole adventure was unnecessary and had given them hope and now Link,Kenshin couldn't see his face since long blonde bangs shrouded his face but he can make out small tremors in the small child's frame. _**I thank thee, I thank thee for freeing me from the parasite little ones. As it stands I will expire when the last of my leaves falls off my branches.**_ Kenshin had found himself rubbing comforting circles into the back of the distraught child, as the small boy tried to stifle his involuntary shudders, small hands clutching the green of the tunic he wore. _**Wanderer of red, you are not from here, not anywhere near.**_ Kenshin inclined his head at the already known knowledge. _ **You Know nothing of this world and you may never find your way back to the other.**_ The leaves fell onto the floor at an exponential rate, green leaves fell, quickly turned orange, and finally shriveled into black decaying nothings on the mossy ground. _**Link you are so young, too young to embark on this task to this land. But it is not by my bidding, the Golden Goddesses wish for you to over throw their dark mistake. Wanderer so far from here has also somehow found himself caught in their designs. Link….I task thee with being this man's guide to our realm and also….**_ Link had stilled. Tears still flowing freely Link's gaze carefully trailed to the red head, Kenshin growled. _He did not want Link he can do anything without him, he wanted Link to stay_ _home_ _. And yet,_ a tiny voice in the back off his head so quietly. _The idea of leaving Link pains you._ Kenshin glared at the floor. Kenshin didn't pay anymore attention to this conversation, it wasn't for him anymore. Link's eyes are spilling water everywhere, his face shows nothing but sorrow but he holds the stone that the ancient tree had given tightly to his chest. _**Take this to the Princess Link. I bequeath to thou the Kokiri Emerald, to give the Princess and listen to her. Do as she says Link….Do as she saysss…..**_ and just silence.

Kenshin felt cold as he watched the last leaf fell softly onto the floor, the green of the glade seemed to dim and the forest was just so _quiet._ Kenshin had grown accustomed to the never ending songs of the woods and now, it was gone. Link grabbed Kenshin's sleeve and fiercely held onto the green and gold stone, the redhead bit his lip. Link wasn't going to let him go, he couldn't leave a child alone so soon after the death of his father-figure. Kenshin, still on his knees, took the boy into his arms and hugged him. Secure in Kenshin's embrace Link finally just let all the rest of his emotions out. Hiccups turned to loud sobs, tremors shook his small frame, and Link howled in pain. Kenshin just held him and silently cried as well, he just couldn't stop killing things could he?

It took a long while until either of them were ready to leave, Link's last farewell was to gently touch the trunk of the tree. Kenshin didn't know what he said, it was quieter than when he usually talked but the redhead said nothing as Link retook Kenshin's hand. The small man had no idea what they were to do now, he didn't know how to get home, and while he loathed taking Link with him the small green child would help him, so they will do whatever comes next together. For now.

school has been kicking my ass, sorry if my stories don't have a dependable update rhythm.


	7. Sleep For Weary Travelers

Link walked in silence on his way out of the glade, _how could he have let this happen? Isn't it the Kokiri's job to take care of the Father Tree as he takes care of them?_ A dark part of him mused, _**Well you were never a**_ **real** _ **Kokiri, now the Great Deku Tree is dead because**_ **you weren't good enough.** Link's eyes sting, he didn't know it was possible to feel like you cried an entire river, and still cry more. His adventure was forgotten, **it didn't matter, it didn't matter because he didn't succeed like he thought and now the Father Tree was dead dead dead-** A heavy handed swat hit the back of his head and Link startled at the sudden contact. Blotchy blue eyes met steady purple and Link nodded in thanks. He had a new job in front of him, to take care of this odd man and get this "princess" thing the Great Deku Tree's sacred forest stone. His eyes narrowed, like Din he was gonna fail again.

They walked in silence only broken by the small sniffling sounds coming from Link, their hand still clasped tightly together both worried that if they let go the other would disappear. Link hesitated as they stood in front of the exit to the glade, his small frame shaking slightly. "What's wrong?" Kenshin asked quietly, like one would say to a frightened animal. The small boy opened and closed his mouth multiple times as the redhead waited patiently. " _They're going to hate me…"_ Link quietly confessed, a truth he believed in, a sin he thought was his own. Kenshin tightened his grip on Link's hand, "I'll be there with you." He said softly. The boy's smile was strained but it was there.

In actuality the silence that greeted them was worse than yelling, Link squirmed under the gaze of all the Kokiri. He must look like a mess, red eyed, pasty faced, _disgusting._ Kenshin's reassuring squeezes were the only thing keeping him tethered to the now, they had a job to do. _You have a job to do,_ _**dragging Mister Kenshin into your problems, how pathetic crying in front of him.**_ Link brushed those thoughts out of his head, it was no good to think that when he had to get Kenshin out of here and to his home. He didn't realize they were almost out of the forest until the dark tunnel that led to the other side greeted him.

Kenshin knew the boy was hesitant just by his wary gaze, he didn't want to leave and if Kenshin was honest with himself he didn't want Link to leave the safety of his home either. But neither were willing to let go of each other's hand, neither backing down from their promise. They took a step forward and Link inhaled sharply, " _Saria?"_

The girl in question was red eyed, like she too had been crying. She clutched a little instrument to her chest and took a deep, unsteady breathe. The green haired child smiled slightly, it wavered as Link and her eyes met. "Link...you're leaving." It was a statement. Kenshin let go of Link's hand as he stepped into the background. The words were hushed, a gift was exchanged between the two of them and then Link ran out into the tunnel. Kenshin hurried after, fearing the small child would get hurt in the unknown. As he rushed forward he heard, "Take care of him." Kenshin turned around with reassurance on his tongue but she was gone.

Link breathed heavily on the other side sliding down onto the floor clutching Saria's Ocarina tightly in his hands, could he do this? Could he really? A loud hoot broke his train of thought. Link's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the giant owl perched on the tree branch in front of him. "Hooo," it said, "Be careful on your journey young one." It gathered itself up fluffed up and spread it's wings, "You will need to be." It shot up flying far away from Link. Link blinked once in befuddlement as Kenshin reappeared, he then stood up and took the taller man's hand shaking off his confusion getting ready to tackle things he'd only read about.

"Link what is that?" Kenshin said as he pointed to the giant closed bulb a great distance away from them. Link's eyes widened when he saw the offending flora, he quickly dragged Kenshin and himself farther away from it, " _A Peahat, they're nasty don't engage. I read they can eat a full grown man whole!"_ Link exclaimed waving his free hand wildly in the air. Kenshin's violet eyes grew as wide as saucers, "Oro?"

The sun was quickly moving farther and farther into the sky almost dipping down into the edge of the horizon as they got to the castle. Kenshin was running with Link under arm as the large drawbridge slowly pulled up, the small man then jumped into the small gap with boy in tow. They gasped heavily in front of an astonished soldier. "We...huff...we made it Link." The small child just raised a thumbs up from his bent over form, utterly spent from the day's travel.

Night descended upon them quickly and Link was passed out in his arms, Kenshin had shifted him in his arms quietly. The boy clutched onto Kenshin like he would disappear, and Kenshin held him quite the same. It had been a long day Kenshin thought as he walked into an inn, a long day of new experiences and draining emotional encounters. "It'll be 20 rupees for the night." The innkeeper said softly so not to disturb Link and Kenshin startled. Rupees? What were rupees? His look of loss, coupled with his and Link's obvious exhaustion made the staunch woman behind the counter usher them up the stairs without pay. Kenshin now sat up on the bed, with the green clad boy clinging onto his gi. Link wouldn't let go and the struggle to take him off was futile, so he leaned carefully back on the headboard to make Link more comfortable. His sword was set up next to him for easy access, and with silent fingers carding through soft wheat hair Kenshin sat vigil as the night continued onward.

* * *

I'm really sorry if my stories take forever to upload, school has been bleeding me dry. i am very tired


	8. Inside Hyrule Castle

Link cuddled deeper into Kenshin's chest, comfortable and not really ready to wake up. The small heavy hand on his back was withdrawn, he squirmed and let out a small whine. Link heard a quiet chuckle come from above, "Come on Link, wake up." Link blearily opened one eye to see the smiling redhead. "There we go," Kenshin joked, Link stuck his tongue out at him. Link was very sore and stretched as much as he could. Link then fully awoke to the questioning glance of the red head. Link let out a breathe and nodded. They gathered their things and Kenshin went down to thank the innkeeper for their free stay.

The square was filled with people, nattering, chattering, and crowding walk ways. They were tall and loud and intimidating to Link, so _these_ were Hylians. Kenshin found the closer they became to the crowds of adults the more nervous and jittery Link became. The pair had found themselves sitting on the water fountain while the youngster adapted to the new people, Kenshin found himself comparing the people from this world to his own. It was quite similar actually, people talking, buying, drinking, laughing, but here everything was so much more vibrant. Usually Kenshin was the only red head in the streets, but here it was a sea of brown, black, red and so much _gold._

Link zeroed in on the only other child in the vicinity, the little girl seemed to notice him then and came over to the seated pair. She bobbed in a childish way and introduced herself, "Hiya, my name's Malon." Kenshin inclined his head and Link waved his hand slightly. She frowned but continued onward, even though they had given her a lack of acknowledgement. "You two have some real funny clothes, are you a Gerudo?" She said the word hesitantly. Kenshin did not know what a _Gerudo_ was so he shook his head. The little girl let out a sigh. "Oh thank goodness, but then again you don't look all that scary like the Gerudos that came in a little while ago." Her bright eyes moved onto Link and they seemed to widen. "A fairy boy!" she exclaimed. Link flinched at the word _fairy_ but otherwise continued to be silent. "You come the forest right? So you gotta be a fairy boy." She nodded to herself. "What are you here for though? Fairy boys don't come out of the forest ever." Link made an aborted hand motion, opened and closed his mouth and then looked beseechingly at Kenshin. It was clear what he wanted the elder to say so he did, "We are here to see the princess." Malon gaped at them, "Really? You're really going to see the princess?" Link nodded but Kenshin was a bit hesitant with his answer. She humphed and nodded to herself, "Well if a fairy boy comes out of the forest it _would_ be for something important." Malon turned to them. "Do you know where she is?" Both of the boys sheepishly put their heads down. Malon's eyes twinkled in mirth as she lead them to the castle.

"My Daddy delivers milk to the castle, but he doesn't take me in with him. But I do walk him all the way to the gate!" Malon nattered on, walking with pep as the boys trailed behind her at a much more sedated pace. "You two better be careful though, the guards have been really tight with their guarding stations." Malon smiled as she stopped infront of some vines growing on the side of thee cliff face. "Oh, almost forgot!" She snapped her fingers and reached into her dress. The girl pulled out...an egg? Kenshin watched flabbergasted as Link accepted the egg from Malon and made it disappear to wherever he puts it. "Where did she even have it?" Kenshin asked himself as the young boy waved her off.

Together they climbed the vines and surveyed the area. Link frowned at the amount of guards posted everywhere, it would take ages to go around them. Kenshin just looked at them impassively, he smirked when Link glowered at the floor realizing what Kenshin had known would happen. They flew across the guards so quickly, the men did register them at all, Link had to admit it was thrilling to be this fast even if he was being carried around like a helpless kit. They arrived next at the side of a drawbridge, obviously they couldn't go in through the front door. Kenshin could jump above into the building, but only by himself, he told Link as much. The blond was thinking rapidly, Kenshin waited but not for too long. _"Maybe...we can't go through or over, but we can go under_ _."_ The red head ruffled the boy's hair, which elicited a soft laugh from him. "Good thinking."

They swam all the way to the end and pulled themselves out of the water, there they saw boxes and a dull red-headed man laying on the floor sleeping. "Do you think that this is Malon's father?" Kenshin questioned Link. Link nodded and got down on his haunches to poke the man, but he didn't awake. Kenshin's eyebrow twitched, "We need him to awake, he's in our way and jumping now would be futile." He was in the way of the puzzle and they both knew it. Link pulled out a chicken? "When did you get a CHICKEN?" Kenshin stressed the last word to link. The blond grinned, " _The egg hatched._ " Kenshin put his head in his hands, just done with this.

The chicken's crow awoke the man who ran off in a hurry towards his home, before exacting a promise from the two to visit the ranch that they lived on. Link immediately went to work after the man got up, pushing the boxes off the edge allowing them both to be able to jump across the water. Kenshin scouted the area ahead as Link started to dust of his clothes, it was the same as before guards stationed almost every where it would be so easy to evade them. Before he could get back down, Kenshin pulled out his sword and deflected a small shuriken. He turned to the right and deflected another, "My, quite the reflexes you posses." Said a stranger. Kenshin didn't put his sakabato away, "You seem adapt at long range attack as well hmm?" The stranger was no where in sight but their voice carried on the wind. "Who are you and what are you doing her?" Kenshin moved slowly on the roof top, "I am here with a companion to answer some of our questions." The voice became a presence, Kenshin turned quickly to the stranger. Caught by surprise the unknown person allowed Kenshin to put a face to the voice. _She_ had the hair of an elderly but the figure of a young woman in her prime, she scowled at him staying still instead of out speeding him. "Normally people put in requests to have audiences with royalty." She said quietly. Kenshin made a face at that, "And how quickly does that go through?" The woman and him stalked around the roof like two hungry predators questioning themselves if they could take the other down. Her smile had a wicked edge to it, "As long as it takes, it's all very fair and _legal._ " She put a stress to the last word, because yes what Link and Kenshin were doing was highly illegal. Kenshin didn't want to come in confrontation with this woman, monsters where one thing but people were another. It was then that something the two of them realized, one because of a signal by the princess and other because Link was nowhere to be seen. They both forgot their charges.

Kenshin can count how many times his heart seized inside his chest quite comfortably with one hand, this child was quickly making that comfortable number grow to distressing heights. He rushed past all the guards not caring if he was seen, Kenshin must have made quite a sight; heavily breathing, slightly disheveled, with a panicked gleam in his eyes. Once he finally reached the opening with Link in it he was quite distraught. In actuality they both were distraught. Link had went by himself, expecting Kenshin to be at the end instead there was a talkative girl who was what the "princess" thing was. She asked him all sorts of things, Link made sure to nod at what he thought were the proper times because he didn't want to vocally voice his opinion. She continued to talk and at the end asked him to embark on yet another quest, but he couldn't, he needed to ask Kenshin first if he was okay with this idea. Link also needed to ask if she could send Kenshin home too, but the girl was so intimidating and new, but there was also something else about her that made him on edge. It felt like she was watching him a bit too closely, weighing his actions constantly, it was actually very off putting but he stayed under her analytical eye. They were both _very_ relieved when Kenshin came into the opening, the princess was ignored as Link bodily flung himself into Kenshin's awaiting arms. "Princess are you-" The silver-haired woman stopped and glared at Kenshin. "How did you get her quicker than me?" She asked slightly impressed, at his speed. The princess put herself in front of the woman, "It's okay Impa, I was just discussing details of a quest with Link." Kenshin looked down at the child in question, who shrugged in response, making Kenshin sigh fondly. "And what of him." Impa accusingly asked. The princess smiled to herself, like a joke had happened and she only knew why it was funny, "I think all will be well if they work together."


	9. Princess Zelda

Link sat on the grass under the shadow of Kenshin watching as Zelda and the woman talked to one another in hushed whispers. After Kenshin and the large lady's appearance everything had quieted down but the tension between the woman and red head was pallable. "Thank you for finally arriving Sir?" The Princess waved her hand in a motion directed at Kenshin. "Kenshin" he replied, not taking his eyes of of the woman. She nodded and used her whole hand to point at the tall imposing figure. "This is Impa," Zelda introduced. "She is my nanny." Impa inclined her head never once did her gaze flicker away from Kenshin's. Link and the Princess looked at each other in actual concern. "If it's too much trouble then-" " _Kenshin."_ Zelda startled at not only being interrupted but that Link actually talked. The boy in question frowned heavily at the redhead and Kenshin sighed. "I apologize if we had gotten off on the wrong foot Lady Impa." He said and bowed his head to her, "I know now that you were worried about the princess as I was worried about Link." Impa inclined her head and said, "I accept and also offer my apologies as well." Zelda clapped her hands together and smiled, "Wonderful! Now that is out of the way, we can talk about the quest!"

Kenshin blinked "Ah yes, you talked about this before, what exactly does this entail?" Zelda pursed her lips together as she asked, "Sir Ken what do you know of our world?" Kenshin's eyes widened and he looked down at Link to see if he told, but the child was just as surprised as he. Zelda smiled enigmatically at the pair. "Yes I know you are not from here Sir Ken, your ears are round but your skin is too light to be Gerudo. Also, there seems to be something different about you...something otherworldly." Kenshin looked away. "I am sorry to say that I do not know much about your world Princess." Zelda continued to smile as she went on to explain, "That's quite alright, if you haven't been already told then I will give you a brief summary. We are a polytheistic society that revolves around a central item of power that grants the bearer whatever they desire. For this reason it is sealed away so no greedy being could destroy the tentative balance our goddess have created." The princess frowned as she went on, "As of late I have had strange dreams in which a dark evil will consume the land and destroy everything in it's wake." Zelda stared straight into Link's eyes as she said, "I know you too have had the same dreams as I." Link bit his lip and nodded, Zelda looked contrite as she raised her hand to cup her face. "As you know, the Gerudo have asked for parlay with Hyrule." Her eyes burned bright, "But I do not trust their leader Ganondorf and with their sudden arrival and these terrible visions I worry of the safety of the item of power." She raised her hands to gesture at both Link and Kenshin. "I ask of both of you to collect all three spirit and check on the realm we have stowed away our precious gift." Kenshin blinked, _Poly-what? Spirit stones? Gods? What is this I've gotten myself into?_ he thought. Aloud he asked, "All you require is for us to gather these 'magic' stones and check to see if this...thing, is still safe?" Zelda nodded her head, "That is all." Kenshin looked at Link, "What do you think?" The child in question frowned and mulled it over. " _I was told...by The Great Deku Tree to do as you say Princess."_ Link said in his stilted, quiet speech. His fist clenched as he continued, " _But that doesn't mean Kenshin is obligated to do this quest unless he wants to."_ This was said louder and forcefully. The boy looked into Kenshin's eyes. Kenshin knew this was an out for him that Link had created, a way for him to say no because Link knew Kenshin didn't get what all of this was about. But Kenshin looked into Link's eyes and saw the little tiny bit that cried: _Don't leave me alone_. "I agree to go as well." Zelda smiled her mysterious smile again. "Splendid. Impa can you get the maps."

Impa walked them towards the gate, sun high in the afternoon sky, she handed them the map, in which she circled the appropriate spots, a letter signed by the princess herself, and given Link an impromptu music lesson. She then glanced balefully at Kenshin and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Link stuffed the ocarina back into the pouch and turned towards Kenshin. " _Let's go to Romani's when it gets dark and then head to Kakariko village."_ Kenshin nodded his agreement and they set off once again through the fields of Hyrule.

I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, I promise I'll try to update more frequently


End file.
